Notre Lycée complètement pandoresque!
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: Deux meilleures amies,une blonde yaoiste perverse,une BAKA psychopathe et sadique,des fous,des délires et le lycée Ludwige !Non vous ne rêvez pas,vous etes bien dans le monde dingue de Notre Lycée complètement pandoresque!School-fic


Konnichiwa!Ceci est ma premier fanfiction,j'espère que ça vous plaira et Gomen s'il y'a des fautes d'orthographes!On se retrouve tous a l'heure,en attendant Bonne Lecture et Bienvenue dans l'univers fou de " notre Lycée complètement pandoresque!"AYE!

* * *

Chapitre 1:L'arrivée des 2 folles!AYE!

C'est une journée comme les autres, presque normal faut dire qu'il fait très chaud et pour une fois le soleil est au rendez-vous ! .Bref, on s'en fout du beau temps donc c'est une journée normal a part que le jour tant attendu est enfin arrive, celui que tous le monde attend particulièrement les étudiants...LA RENTRÉE ! (faut pas comprendre l'auteur a passe trop de temps dans l'abysse et son cerveau a disjoncté !)Mais même cette journée ensoleillé mit une certaine personne de mauvaise humeur et qui ne se priva pas de nous le faire remarque :  
« J'en ai marre de marcher, j'ai les pieds en compote ! » hurla une voix qu'on n'a du entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et a du tous leur briser leur tympans ! En fait cette joli...voix appartient a Celeste Rainsworth, petite sœur de Sharon Rainsworth et meilleure amie a Alice Heartfield, la blonde aux yeux bleus qui l'accompagne et qui ne dit rien vu que ça fait depuis la sixième qu'elle supporte cette fille aux chevaux châtains et aux yeux émeraudes ,elle et ses cris que Alice a souvent envie de lui faire ravaler mais elle n'ose pas tous simplement car sa sœur de cœur est une sado-maso ce qui est presque normal dans la famille Rainsworth !

Enfin, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ces deux folles sont la, c'est tout simple elles vont au lycée Ludwidge très réputé selon les rumeurs, c'est le même lycée ou est Sharon, cette dernière tellement heureuse d'être avec sa sœur à redoubler on ne sait pas comment sa seconde ! Heureusement pour Alice-Chan que Sharon était oblige de partir pour Ludwidge plus tôt que Celeste-Chan faut dire que la blonde a très peur des deux sœurs réunis et les appelle par crainte de se recevoir un éventail de la part de Sharon et une encyclopédie de la part de Celeste en pleine face : « Sharon-Sama » et « Celeste-Sama ».

« OMFG !? » hurla une BAKA je suppose que vous avez compris que c'est Celeste, faut dire qu'elles sont arrives devant le lycée et le seul adjectif qui pourrait le qualifier c'est : « GIGANTESQUE » ! Bon, les filles n'ont pas assez de temps pour l'admirer vu qu'une furie blanche court vers elles, non sérieux ce mec a les cheveux blanc, bon vous a devinez que c'est Xerxès Break ou comme la Heartfield aime l'appelé le Chapelier Fou qui court ou plutôt fonce vers elles en hurlant des « Celeste-Chan » ou encore des « Donnez-moi des bonbons ! » et avec une classe et un style bien a elle, la dénommé « Celeste-Chan »...se décala et fit un croche-patte a l'albinos ce qui fit que ce dernier se retrouva la tête la première par terre. Ce qui fit éclaté de rire Alice ainsi que Sharon accompagné d'un blond aux yeux émeraudes, d'une brune qui mange ou plutôt bouffe de la viande et d'un mec qui a l'air de crever de chaud en même temps il porte que du noir ! Et tandis que Celeste aide la tête du Chapelier Fou a bien s'enfonce dans le sol ... en lui marchant dessus, Sharon l'engueule est le verdict tombe: puni de sucreries!

Quand a sa meilleure amie blonde est toute rouge pire qu'une tomate en même temps faut dire que son regard bleu a rencontre le regard charmeur du blond et que si on était dans un manga, la blonde aurait fondu ! Sharon avait des étoiles pleins dans les yeux et Celeste et Break se frappèrent la tête de la paume de la main en disant des « Oh, non ça va pas encore recommencer ! », Celeste car elle devra supporter une Alice amoureuse qui ne parlera que de son beau prince charmant blond et Xerxès car sa maîtresse va encore l'emmener dans un des ses plans pour aider selon elle : « Les cœurs en détresse et en manque d'amour ! »

« Je m'appelle Oz Bezarius, je suis ami avec Sharon, la brune carnivore c'est Alice Baskerville et le mec en noir c'est Gilbert Nightray, mon serviteur ! Et vous jolies demoiselles ? » Dit le blond avec un sourire de dragueur a Alice et a Celeste.  
Il se prit un gros vent pour réponse de la part de Celeste parce qu'elle s'en foutait royalement et Alice s'était évanouie en hurlant un "kyaaaaa!", laissant un Oz perplexe et essayant a tous prix de la ramener a la vie ou du moins ce qui l'en restait... Celeste, s'entends immédiatement bien avec Alice Baskerville, trouvant une passion commune : traiter tous le monde d'esclaves ou de soumis !

Bref, après cette rencontre euh...haute en couleurs et en conneries, nos deux héroïnes , oui Alice Heartfield est revenu a la vie après être encore tombé dans les pommes en remarquant que Oz l'avait pris dans ses bras, ainsi que la bande d'amis de la morfale brune se promènent et visitèrent le lycée ou plutôt se perdent dedans (Oh les pas-doués !) et en tant que fille totalement amoureuse qui failli fondre a cause d'un seul regard, Alice-Chan parle de son beau prince charmant blond (un jour son prince viendra ...ou pas ! Pas tuer, pas tuer...SBAFF !) Au grand dam de Celeste-Sama qui n'a qu'une seule envie : Foutre la tête de sa meilleure amie dans le mur ! Pendant ce temps, bah le blond continue de se poser une tonne de questions sur du pourquoi du comment l'Heartfield s'évanouit alors qu'il l'avait juste salué!(Oz t'est con! Lecteurs: ARRÊTE DE COUPER LA FANFICTION! Auteur : AYE!) son serviteur (hum très intéressant ! Ah pas dans ce sens la ? Merde alors !) Fume une cigarette et s'en fout de lui, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il allait réussir a éviter son frère ou plutôt son pot de colle de frère!  
Alice bouffe encore et toujours de la viande pour essayer de battre le record mondiale de mangeuse de viande (Je ne crois pas que ça existe mais en même temps il y'a des record pour tout et n'importe quoi et en plus c'est un fic et c'est moi l'auteur ! Non mais = = = = Se justifie alors que tous le monde s'enfout ! ), Sharon est en train de spoiler et d'initier Break qui veut prendre ses jambes a son cou aux histoires d'amours sadique presque perverse parfois (j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y'a dedans !) et en plus le pauvre c'est fait punir de bonbons par sa maîtresse car !

Finalement on ne sait pas comment par quel miracle, tous le monde arriva enfin a la salle ou un discours pour les nouveaux, normalement nos deux héroïnes auraient du écouter ce speech mais elles s'en foutaient royalement et tous le monde les regarderaient comme s'ils venaient d'un autre planète, ce qui est le cas ! (SBAFF !)  
Bon, les filles allaient regarder les listes des chambres et des classes quand tout a coup un « beau gosse » arriva sur scène bien sur toutes les filles partaient dans leurs fantasmes, Celeste partaient dans ses délires pervers et Alice est en train de baver, bah oui même si c'est des filles de bonnes familles, elle sont comme même des yaoistes!  
Malheureusement il repartit aussi vite qu'il est venu laissant a ses admiratrices juste son nom et sa fonction : Glen Baskerville, directeur du lycée ainsi que professeur de mathématiques pour certaine classes...Attendez un minute, maths...Celeste, sous le charme du beau professeur maths, se demanda comme elle allait se concentrer en cours, déjà qu'elle est nul en mathématique alors si le prof est super beau gosse, elle est mal, très mal! Alice Heartfield, était aux anges, elle adore les maths mais elle était en plein dilemme de cœur entre le blond aux yeux émeraudes et le directeur au coté sombre ne la laissant pas indifférente ! Qui va-t-elle choisir?  
Pendant que toutes les filles pleurent pour que leur « Glen-Sama » comme elles l'appellent, revient sur scène, une fille très joli aux cheveux roses arriva sur scène et c'est au tour des garçons jaloux y'a même pas 2 seconde de baver devant la CPE appelé Lotti Baskerville (WTF ?!Y'a que des Baskervilles dans ce lycée ou quoi !?), qui est selon son discours, est sadique avec les gens qu'elle n'aime pas ! Enfin, vu que les élèves sont des gros maso dans ce lycée, tous les garçons pensèrent à des plans les plus cons les uns que les autres, juste pour se retrouver enfermer dans la même pièce que la CPE (enfermer...avec une CPE sadique...Non c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer des scènes perverses...enfin je crois...)

Bref, enfin les filles vont voir ces stupides fiches de classes et de chambres, par réflexe Sharon ainsi que Break se bouchèrent les oreilles vite imités par Oz et Alice qui est elle complètement paume...  
« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »hurlèrent les 2 meilleurs amis comme des Otakus !Malheureusement, notre cher Gilbert vient de se faire briser les tympans car comme un con et que ses « soi-disant » amis ne lui dirent pas de boucher les oreilles !  
Faut dire que enfin, âpres 3 ans de séparation les 2 filles sont enfin dans la même classe, bon Celeste est encore une classe a double chiffre : 6eme 6,5eme5, 4eme4, 3eme3 et enfin cette année seconde 2 !Mais elle s'enfiche royalement, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'elles ont sans le vouloir tue Gilberto, non c'est qu'aussi elles sont dans la même chambre, ces derniers n'étant pas mixte au plus grand malheur de la blonde qui ne pourra donc pas aller violer « son » prince charmant blond dans son sommeil... bref voila pour vous cher lecteurs de cette connerie tous droit sortis du fin fond de mon imagination *roulement de tambour* :

Liste de la classe seconde 2:

-Alice Baskerville  
-Oz Bezarius  
-Gilbert Nightray  
-Xerxès Break  
- Sharon Rainsworth  
-Celeste Rainsworth  
-Alice Heartfield  
-Léo Baskerville  
-Elliot Nightray  
-Alyss Baskerville  
-Vincent Baskerville  
-Echo  
-Cheshire  
-Ada Bezarius  
-Lily Baskerville

Liste des chambres de la seconde 2:  
  
  
Coté fille :

Chambre 22 :

Celeste la BAKA et Alice la perverse.

Chambre 14 :

Sharon la Sadique et Alice la championne mondiale de mangeuse de viande.

Chambre 26 :

Echo (tout court !)Et Ada aux gros airbags

Chambre 39 :

Abyss la sadique (stp me tue pas *Auteur Dead*)et la toute mignonne Lily.

Coté Garçon :

Chambre 12 :

« Oz-Sama» by Alice Heartfield et Gilberto le minable a la tête d'algue.

Chambre 10 :

L'albinos Break et le « sale rat Vincent » selon le chapelier fou.  
Chambre 26 :

Léo (*µ*...je ne suis pas du tout en train de baver, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...ou pas !)Et Elliot (*bave devant l'écran*).

Chambre 18 :

Le solitaire et triste Cheshire séparé, long très long de sa maîtresse (hum...) Abyss.

Bref, Bien sur pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris (BAKAS !*dit l'auteur qui se traite elle-même de BAKA*) c'est bien sur l'auteur de cette fic remplis d'idiotie a la seconde qui a crée la liste des chambres, qui n'est pas la même que celle du lycée juste par qu'elle avait envie d'emmerder son monde comme Celeste-Chan !

Bon, reprenons le fil de notre histoire, après avoir bien gueulé et sauté de joie comme si elle avait vu dans un manga, un couple qu'elles aiment se former, la brune et la blonde ont rejoint leur amis et ont essayent de ramasser Gil ou du moins ce qui reste de lui c'est-à-dire des cendres!

« Que diriez-vous d'aller visiter la bibliothèque du lycée ? »demanda Gilbert, revenue a la vie on ne sait pas comment !

Ni une, ni deux, on vit une brune habillé de violet, vous avez deviné enfin j'espère que c'est Celeste qui fonça comme une furie au grand étonnement de sa sœur de cœur et de Sharon car d'habitude elle ne courrait pas aussi vite en cours de sport ou plutôt elle ne courrait pas du tout car selon elle, une maladie terrible la touche : la flemme.  
Faut dire que même si ça a pris du temps de monter jusqu'à son cerveau de conne mais elle comprit que bibliothèque=mangas et livres= Peut être Yaois et suite de sa série = 1 Celeste heureuse. (Vous devriez être content, je fais un grand effort pour vous : je fais des maths ^^ !).

Le seul petit problème c'est que comme une BAKA ce qu'elle est, la brune ne savait pas ou était le lieu qui est passé en favoris dans sa liste de choses préfères. Et malheureusement, le temps que son cerveau réagisse elle se perdit a cause de son foutu mauvais sens de l'orientation (Petit Anecdote: Une fois Celeste devait allée en Technologie et elle est finalement arrivée dans sa classe d'espagnole alors que ces deux 2 classes sont dans 2 bâtiments et numéro de salle différents!)  
Elle regarde autour d'elle désespérée quand elle se prit quelqu'un et tomba au dessus de lui...a vous de devinez qui!(=Auteur Sadique)

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu,c'est ma première fanfiction,n'hésitez pas a commentez pour me dire si j'avais des fautes d'orthographes ou autres (====Façon détourner de demander des reviews!)La suite devrait arriver bientôt quand j'aurais le courage de l'écrire,hé,hé et j'espère que en attendant vous découvrez entre temps le personnage de Pandora Hearts que Celeste lui est tombé dessus!Je sais ,je suis sadique!SAYONARA!*évite les encyclopédies,éventails et autres objets non-identifié*


End file.
